The Final Attempt
by T0ast0n
Summary: Professor Dumbledore wants Harry to go meet the demigods at New York, USA, because he thinks there's problem, involving Voldemort, and Kronos. He just might be thinking they are cooperating... I guess Harry's life isn't going to stop giving him trouble. (Happens before HoO! And I do not own HP or PJ, J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan does.)
1. Chapter 1 - Intro

One day in Manhattan, not so peaceful in a quiet way, as the people and the car on the streets were busy and therefore loud, but peaceful in a no-god-trying-to-destroy-the-world kind of way, a normal looking boy was returning from school. He was thrilled, because today was the last day of school.

He had black hair, sea green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. His name, is Percy Jackson.

Percy was exhausted. A huge guy in PE had "accidentally" pushed him on to his PE teacher. He had just finished his detention, and was returning home after an hour of unsticking gum under desks. He walked for a short while, and he stopped in front of an apartment. He looked up to see if his mom was greeting him from the balcony, but no. She must be working.

He went up the stairs fast and entered his house. He had to admit, his house was cozy. Neatly arranged spices stood on shelves. The kitchen was dazzling as always. He glanced at the sofa, and noticed Paul Blofis, his new stepfather. He was reading a newspaper, but suddenly looked up and smiled at Percy. He grinned back. Oh, he was much, _much _better than his old stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, or as Percy called him, Smelly Gabe. He hated his old stepfather, now a statue in some old museum.

Yes, you must be questioning, _How in the world did he become a statue?_

Well, that, is a long story. But, long story short, Percy's mom, Sally, had used Medusa's head to petrify this fat old man she once called her husband.

And yes, you may be questioning, _How the hell did she get Medusa's head?_

Again, long story short, Percy originally sent it to the gods of Olympus, but his dad, Poseidon, had sent it back, and Percy then knew how to get rid of Smelly Gabe.

That's right, Percy said it. _Gods of Olympus. _The ones in Greek Mythology. And yes, they do exist.

And Percy's no ordinary boy. He's a demigod. Meaning he is a part-god, and part-mortal.

And he's a special one in his own kind too. He once saved the world.

London was as busy as always. But, on that day, _extra _busy. People swarmed the streets like ants, and was being noisier than usual.

But the thing is, these people weren't ordinary. No, not in should-be-in-a-mental-hospital way, but as in magical kind of way. Yes, these people, are witches and wizards. Of the Britain. But of course, there are ordinary people too, mixed in together, called Muggles.

Actually, witches and wizards are spread through out the whole entire world. Some may be are Chinese. Some may be are Indian. And some, of course, are Britain. And that is where our hero is celebrating right now. Actually, _every witches and wizards _are celebrating right now.

But Britain, is where it happened. Where our hero, a wizard, vanquished the darkest wizard of all time. Specifically, it happened in a place called Hogwarts.

You might be wondering again. _Who is this hero?_

He has jet black hair, clear pickled toad green eyes, a pair of old glasses, and a thin scar on his forehead.

Some of you know who this hero is. Some might have  
figured out from the beginning.

His name is Harry James Potter.

And this is a story where the two heroes meet.


	2. Chapter 2 - Still at home

"I'm home!"

Percy was just lying around in his room, anticipation filling his brains. The sun was setting, and the sky was slowly getting dark. He stared at the sky outside. He was going back to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow! He couldn't wait to see everyone, like Chiron, the Hermes Cabin, and even Mr. D.

Annabeth had just Iris-Messaged him. She'd said she had a great building plan ready in her Dedalus laptop, and couldn't wait to show Percy. Percy sighed. His girlfriend was overly attached to architecture.

Percy ran out his room and found his mom sitting at the sofa with Paul. Sally Jackson smiled at the sight of her son.

"Percy! You made it through the whole school year without blowing it up! Congratulations! I should make some blue cookies." she said, her eyes glistening. She ran to the kitchen and went to look for blue food colouring.

"Yeah, I guess I did," said Percy, scratching his head. Paul laughed.

"Well, its a good thing alright. I had to pay quite a lot to fix my school when you first came."

"Sorry, Paul," apologized Percy.

"Don't mention it," said Paul, "Anyway, aren't you excited? You're going back to Camp tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I actually am!" said Percy, brightening up. "I even miss Mr. D."

Sally laughed from the kitchen. She had already made a batch of blue cookies like a flash. She brought them to the coffee table as Percy sat.

"Excited to see your girlfriend?" said Sally, rather jokingly. Percy went red.

"Not really, I see her everyday," said Percy, "I-messages."

"Good to see that you two are hanging in there," said Paul, picking up a blue cookie.

"Knock it off, you guys, we've been together for only a month now." said Percy, taking two cookies at a time.

Sally and Paul rolled their eyes.

"Better get packing, Percy, you don't want to delay your arrival to the Camp in the morning." said Sally, taking the empty cookie dish to the sink.

"Yeah, I should better," said Percy, "Thanks, Mom. G'night, guys."

"G'night, Percy." said Percy's parents together.

Percy went in his room, and snatched a suitcase from the top of his closet. He gathered books Annabeth had lent him ("You need to get smarter, Seaweed Brain."), SPF 3000 Sunscreen in case of monsters, cell phone (turned off, but in case), pair of extra shoes, socks, trunks, swimming shorts, his toiletry bag, and most importantly, Riptide, his celestial bronze sword which is normally disguised as a ballpoint pen. He dumped them all in, and forced the suitcase lid close.

"That should be enough," Percy said aloud. Then he went to the bathroom to take a shower. His parents were asleep already, due to the silence. He showered, put a towel around his waist, and was brushing his teeth when –

"Iris-Message from Annabeth Chase, San Francisco. Answer?"

"Yesafhuw." mumbled Percy, due to the fact that his mouth was full of toothpaste.

"Sorry?" said the voice politely. He spit out the toothpaste and clearly said, "Yes."

The water shined and soon there was Annabeth, her hair braided at her side. She was staring.

"Are you – are you in the bathroom?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, and thank you for invading!" said Percy drying his hair.

"No problem," said Annabeth. They were so close in friendship (now love), they weren't even embarrassed. "Anyway, you packed, Seaweed Brain? Did you get the books I lent you?"

"Yes," said Percy, now brushing his hair. "Mind you, I couldn't understand it one single bit. Secrets and architecture – blah blah blah –"

"That's because you're so simple minded, Seaweed Brain." smirked Annabeth. But the smirk changed into a warm smile. Then to an excited look.

"Did you hear, though?" asked Annabeth.

"Hear what? Is there problem at the Camp so that I can't come? Not that again!" groaned Percy.

"No, silly, about the guests!" said Annabeth excitedly. "They are learned in the magical arts! Can you believe that? I wonder if they're sons and daughters of Hecate?"

"Do – do they speak English?" asked Percy. "Because I heard witches and wizards speak like Witchese or like Wizardean that kind of stuff –"

Annabeth laughed.

"They're from England. Their accents have difference in American accents, but sure, its English!"

"Oh, good," said Percy, relieved. "By the way, I think your half-brothers are coming,"

"What? AH – " screamed Annabeth. Percy, wide-eyed, called "Annabeth? Annabeth?"

"Ha, gotcha," said a voice, probably from a young boy. "Annabeth, you take too long in the bathroom! I need to go too!"

"Ok, ok, silly, just 1 more minute!" said Annabeth, recovering from the fall. "Sorry, but I have to go now…"

Percy smirked. "Wise Girl defeated by her own brothers? What a news!"

"Shut up," said Annabeth, but smiling. "See ya tomorrow,"

"G'night," said Percy. Annabeth then swiped the watery screen to disconnect. Percy sighed and went to bed, now his anticipation for witches and wizards in his mind too.

"Good job on making that choice, Harry," said Hermione, putting her hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry weakly smiled and had to laugh at Ron's disappointment.

"Why are you laughing, Harry?" said Ron indignantly. "Elder Wand is the powerfulest wand of all time!"

"Yes, but as I said, I've had enough trouble in my life and the Wand is the magnet. I want a peaceful life, you know." said Harry. "C'mon, we can go to the Gryffindor Tower – if its still there – I think Kreacher can bring us a sandwich."

"Wait, Harry."

"Dumbledore?" Harry turned around and saw the old man stare intently at him.

"I need to tell you something. You will have to meet these beings called – demigods. Travel to Long Island Sound, New York, USA. I fear – I fear that a danger might come. Come back tomorrow here in this office and bringmy portrait with you."

"Demigods?" Hermione asked. "Demi – means half – and god –" Hermione gasped.

"_We're meeting half-gods?" _said Ron, frozen in place.

"Are they – are they hostile?" asked Harry. "Because – well – the gods have short temper –"

"No, Harry, but if you make them mad, they will certainly be able to kill you," said Dumbledore lightly. "Especially Ares' kids. Now _he's _the one with a short temper."

"Ares?" asked Hermione. Her eyes twinkled in excitement . _Uh-Oh, _Harry thought. Miss Know-it-all alarm. Twinkling eyes.

"He's the Greek god of War!" said Hermione, faster than usual. "Does that mean there are children of other gods, too? Like, Poseidon? And I bet they have special powers according to their mother or father. Like, being a son or daughter of Poseidon might let you control water!"

"Right again, Miss Granger." smiled Dumbledore. "But Poseidon is one of the Big Three. There are so powerful, their children will often bring – well – chaos into the world. That's why they are forbidden to have children with a mortal, But –" Dumbledore frankly smiled, "Sometimes they just can't control themselves. Now there are three, healthy and alive demigod children of the Big Three. Son of Poseidon, daughter of Zeus, and Son of Hades. Hades' son had a sister, but she died in a tragic accident."

"I want to meet them," said Ron earnestly, "As long as they don't shred us into bits."

"Then what are we, Dumbledore?" asked Harry. "Are we a demigod, too? I mean, we _are _witches and wizards,"

"Ah, I feared that question, Harry." said Dumbledore. "I'm not sure, but if you are a pure-blood, like Mr. Weasley here, you are a direct descendent of Hecate, the goddess of Magic. If you are a half-blood, like you, Harry, you automatically inherit magic from your father, who is indeed a pure-blood. I do not think you can be a demigod though, Harry, because we know who they actually were. And Miss Granger – I think you are a case where Hecate's boredom made her choose a few people who are completely Muggles – and randomly put magic in them. You are the lucky one, Miss Granger. My – well – close centaur told me that your parent god will hover a simbol above your head to prove that if you are indeed a son or daughter of his or hers."

"I really hope I am a demigod," said Hermione, after a few moments of silence. "I know I can't be, because I know who my parents were, but at least I want to make a demigod friend."

"Me too," said Harry. "At least a demigod friend."

"Me three." said Ron. "I hope I friend something magical. A friendly mytical creature, for instance. Hopefully it can talk."

"I think you three are going to succeed in making friends." said Dumbledore warmly.

"Now, you need to pack to leave for New York tomorrow, so scoot scoot!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Finally, meets!

"Quick, you lazy bums, we have guests today!" shouted Mr. D at his campers were busy cleaning and organizing the camp because there were three special guests coming. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Nico were all cleaning up the horse stable, talking about the magical guests.

"Oh, I really do hope I can be friends with them!" said Annabeth excitedly. She scrubbed Blackjack a little too harshly.

"_Hey, Miss, my beautiful fur is getting ruined because of you! Ah, my wings! The feathers!"_

"Huh?" said Annabeth, tilting her head. She obviously couldn't understand Horse.

"Shut up, Blackjack, she wasn't scrubbing that hard," laughed Percy, who could understand Horse, by being the son of Poseidon. He summoned water from the lake – scared a few kids who were moving the canoes – and splashed all the pegasi with the water. Complaints.

"_Boss, I know you like your girlfriend, but it really did hurt!" _complained Blackjack. Percy became red.

"_Mister, be careful with the water controlling! Geez, I thought you were son of mighty Poseidon." _said a white, but spotted black pegasus.

_"__Ow! My eyes! There's water in my eyes!" _said a hazelnut pegasus, jumping all over the place.

_"__My mane! It's all ruffled up! Hey, I was never happy with these four cleaning the stable, anyway." _said a beautiful female white pegasus.

"What are they all whining about?" complained Grover. "Tending strawberries is much better."

"Yeah," said Nico. "I want to rest a bit, it was hard traveling with shadow."

"It'll be over soon, guys. C'mon." said Percy. He just chose to ignore the complaints from the pegasi.

"I'm fine with it, Percy," said Annabeth. "Complaining or not, I love pegasi!"

"_Then would you mind scrubbing your beloved pegasus a little less harsher?" _said Blackjack.

"Campers! Gather at the campfire!" said Chiron's mighty voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing and headed toward the fire, which was yellow, which meant excitement.

"_I hope those wizards blast your heads off," _said the female pegasus.

"Don't be so mean," said Percy, smirking, and headed toward the fire with his friends.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh." said Hermione, obviously distressed. "What if I say something offensive and they all try to kill me?!"

They were standing with Chiron, whom they had shaken hands with, in front of the fire. They could see the campers slowly gathering and taking seats. Some whispered and pointed, but that didn't matter to Harry. He's been pointed and whispered at plenty of times before.

When they all took seats, their eyes directly staring at them, Mr. D spoke.

"Well, here they are. The magical guests or whatever. They don't look at magical, though. But anyway, welcome them with clapping."

The whole camp clapped their welcome. Hermione blushed and waved while Ron's ears went red.

"I guess the _main trio _of this camp should introduce themselves. Because _they're soo important._" sniggered Mr. D. Harry wanted to Stun him so bad, he trembled.

Three people stood up from their seats. One was about Harry's height, one was a girl, about Hermione's height, and one was – a goat?

They headed straight towards them. They stopped and the black-haired guy with sea green eyes grinned. Harry did so too. He offered him his hand. Harry took it. The whole camp whooped and clapped again. The blonde girl shook Hermione's hand, who looked flustered, and Ron shook the goat boy's hand, looking confused.

"Well, there they are," said Mr. D. "They all shook hands in _welcome _or whatever. Now. An introduction, magical people."

Harry had to start first.

"Hi, everyone – my name is Harry, Harry Potter and I'm 17 years old. I was born on July 31st, and both my parents died from an evil wizard. I just killed him yesterday."

Everyone laughed at the last comment, even the sea green eye guy and his two other friends.

Ron went next.

"Hello, My name's Ron Weasley, and I'm Harry's best friend since first grade in Hogwarts – everyone looked confused – oh, and its a magic school we went to. Anyway, I helped kill You-Know-Who – everyone looked confused again – the evil wizard that killed Harry's parents and a lot more."

Everyone clapped and murmured – probably something about Hogwarts and Voldemort.

Hermione went next. She was totally red, but she managed to speak calmly and slowly.

"Everyone, my name is Hermione Granger, and I'm – well – Harry and Ron says I am – the smartest witch in Hogwarts – and I helped kill Voldemort – everyone looked confused at Ron's gigantic flinch – Ron likes to call him You-Know-Who still. He was so evil and threatening that witches and wizards feared to even speak his name. Anyway, I befriended these two when they knocked out a mountain troll in Hogwarts girls toilet. Harry stuck his wand up his nose and Ron knocked him out with his own club. I still owe them."

Everyone laughed at the troll part, and Harry remembered the Halloween of their first year. Memories.

"Introduce yourselves to strangers here," said Mr. D, sipping Coke. The sea green eye guy shrugged and faced them.

"Hi guys, my name is Percy Jackson and I'm the son of Poseidon. I can control water and speak to horses. I have a half-brother named Tyson, who is a Cyclops. I was the child of the Prophecy, and helped to maintain the world by making – well – the right choice, I guess. And Annabeth here – the blonde girl, apparently called Annabeth, blushed – is my girlfriend."

"Hi, Percy," said the wizard trio.

Annabeth went next.

"Hello, my name is – well – as Percy already told you, Annabeth, Annabeth Chase. I love designing buildings and learning about architecture. I'm the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, war, and crafts. I have two half-brothers, Matthew and Bobby. And I'm a great strategist." Hermione's eyes twinkled as her's met Annabeth's.

"Hey guys, my name is Grover Underwood, a satyr, a half-goat and half-human. I love playing on my reed pipe, and tending strawberries. I help demigods out in the world to get to Camp Half-Blood, because of the monsters and they need to train. I'm currently dating Juniper, a juniper tree nymph. Percy is my best friend."

Everyone clapped and the fire blazed higher.

"I guess we should ask these magical people something, thats what Chiron said," said Mr. D, snapping his fingers and summoning more Coke. Hermione furrowed her eye brows at the Summoning Charm Mr. D just performed.

Many people went and raised their hands, and Ron looked around at them all, his ears red again. But Harry went and chose Percy.

"What do you learn in – what do you call it – Pigwarts?"

"Hogwarts," corrected Harry, "We learn all sorts of different stuff – Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Astronomy, Arithmancy, Muggle – the non-magical people – Studies, Study of Ancient Runes, and more. We stay there the whole school year and leave for home in summer."

"I would _love _to learn Study of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy," said Annabeth, her eyes twinkling.

"Really?" said Hermione, her eyes twinkling too. "I love those two!"

Harry and Percy smirked. They had a feeling these two could be the best of friends.

"Can you show us magic?" asked Grover.

"Sure, but which?" asked Hermione.

Just then, Annabeth screamed. Harry – took out his wand and realized she had just seen a spider. He blushed and put his wand away when Percy stopped him.

"WHOA, whoa, whoa, wait a sec, is that a wand?" Percy asked enthusiastically.

"Looks like a piece of wood to me," said Clarisse, from the audience. Everyone laughed.

Harry glared at Clarisse and said, pointing his wand, "_Petrificus Totallus!"_

Everyone fell silent and gasped as Clarisse fell, her arms and legs stuck to her body, and only her eyeballs moving furiously.

"See, Grover? I did magic." said Harry. Grover was stunned, Annabeth was surprised, and Percy was thrilled.

"Can you _please _do that again?" asked Percy, but this time Hermione answered by taking out her wand. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Don't worry everyone, I'm not going to kill, its illegal."

Then Hermione waved her wand at Mr. D's Coke can, and it turned into a glass of wine.

Everyone whooped, and Mr. D was grinning ear to ear. But Hermione turned it back to Coke, after Annabeth told her that he wasn't allowed wine.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dionysus." said Hermione, bowing.

"How – how did you know his name?" asked Annabeth, stunned.

"Well – I saw that in the myth, the wine god was punished. He resembled the statue I saw in my book, so I figured that he was the wine god, Dionysus."

"I'd be careful, if I were you," said Percy, as thunder roared above. "The gods don't like people saying their names in public."

Hermione blushed furiously. "I'm really sorry,"

"Anyway, show us more magic, please?" asked Percy. He wasn't usually this excited, but these special guests were really his style.

"I'll summon water, I guess?" said Hermione. Percy's eyes widened.

"You can summon _water? _That's my kind of thing!" said Percy, interested.

"Oh, yeah, you said you were son of Poseidon," said Ron, who was trying to practice magic, but was failing pretty badly. The crowd didn't notice, though, that he was failing and still watched Ron practicing. The pressure made Ron become worse. Hermione shrugged.

"You can do it without a wand, though." said Hermione. "But here it goes,"

"_Aguamenti!"_

A burst of water rose from Hermione's wand tips and sprayed the ground. Percy said, "Whoa,"

and Annabeth looked like she was trying to figure how wands worked. Grover looked worried. He looked as if he sensed something unnatural, but he shook his head in denial.

"I can do it too," said Percy, and he concentrated on the canoe lake, the one he and Annabeth fell into just a month before. The water there rose and twirled and splashed back down again. The campers never got bored of Percy's water controlling, so they were quite enthusiastic.

"Impressive," said Harry, "Ron, your turn," Harry gave him an encouraging smile.

"Blimey, it's my turn already?" said Ron, "Alright, here goes nothing,"

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _He pointed at Mrs. O'Leary, Percy's pet hellhound given to him by Dedalus. She rose up into the air in confusion, and started to struggle wildly. Ron let her down. The whole camp burst out into laughter, and Chiron smiled. Mr. D was still grumpy from Hermione's charm.

"Ron, levitation charm? Seriously?" whispered Hermione, so he wouldn't embarrass himself. But the crowd was impressed anyway, so it didn't matter all that much.

"That's the only charm I know I mastered completely!"

"Whatever," said Hermione, shrugging.

All of a sudden, there was a cold feeling in the air… The fire's colour went from yellow to blue, which meant fear. Harry and the other two could see the dark, hooded, demented figures flying silently towards the campers. There had to be at least a couple of dozens.

"What's happening?!" shouted Percy, as he saw campers being knocked out on their seats.

" I knew something was up," said Grover, before he bore a look of terror and started to bawl his eyes out.

The campers didn't know what was going on, but the Hogwarts trio did. _Dementors, _Harry mouthed. Hermione and Ron nodded, and Ron mouthed, _You do it Harry, you're the pro. _Most of the campers were shivering, and some of them had fainted. Percy and Annabeth were struggling to keep standing, and Grover was already knocked out.

Harry concentrated on a really happy thought, about how Voldemort was in this world no more, and how he will have a family in peace, with Ginny…

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Harry's strong, silver stag chased the black hooded figures away, and people slowly started to regain consciousness. Percy looked dumbfounded, and Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows. Grover started to cry again and Juniper, Grover's girlfriend, went and pat him on the back.

"Um – Harry?" said Annabeth, and Harry looked around. "See, there's this magical border around camp, from Thalia's pine tree. There are supposed to be no monsters or hostile creatures coming in. What – what were those things? I felt – I remembered all the worst things in my life –"

"Harry – how did you chase them away?" asked Percy. He was sweating.

Then Chiron put his hands in the air to quiet everyone down.

"Well – seems like my close friend, Albus, was right. There is a problem." said Chiron. The campers seemed confused. Then Percy interrupted.

"What do you mean, Chiron? Kronos is no more."

"And so is Voldemort," said Harry, ignoring Ron's whimper.

"But – we got to know what these cold creatures were. Even Albus didn't tell me about it – what are they?" asked Chiron. Ron and Hermione shot Harry a glance, signalling him to explain.

"Well – those things are called Dementors," said Harry to everyone.

"Friendly name," murmured Percy.

"They – well – dement your soul. They feed on happiness and hope, and if you get close to them, they give off cold feelings – the worst things that happened in your life will come back to you. You probably can't see them, because only wizards can, and the only way to chase them away is – _Expecto Patronum! – _these. Patronus. They are created with your happy memories, so its exactly the opposite of Dementors. They look different for every witch or wizard."

Everyone stared in amazement as Harry's silver stag ran around the fire, which was slowly returning to the colour yellow.

"But, I don't have a slightest idea how they got through your – pine tree protection." concluded Harry. Chiron seemed troubled as Percy paced.

Percy asked Chiron, "What's wron-" when he shook his head and announced,

"Well, after that miserable event, I think we'd better have a game of capture the flag! Don't you think?"

Everyone roared their agreement, and Ron asked, "What's capture the flag?"

"You don't know what capture the flag is?" smirked Clarisse with a few other people. Ron's ears became red.

"He's from a pure-blood wizard family, he doesn't know about Muggle games!" defended Hermione, Harry nodding by her side. Clarisse shrugged and smirked.

Meanwhile, Percy, approached Chiron, who seemed to be forcing his smile.

"Chiron, I know something's up when something's up," said Percy, as Chiron turned to look at him. "What's wrong? Aren't those Dementors not supposed to come through the barrier?"

"Well, Percy, the truth is, I don't know," sighed Chiron. "I don't want the campers to get worried, that's why I covered it up with a capture the flag game. I'd better see Albus…"

Chiron walked away, toward the Big House. As Percy turned to leave as well, Chiron suddenly turned, and said,

"Teach those three about capture the flag. And tell them, they can use their wands, as long as they don't kill." Percy smiled and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4 - FLuffy's Cousin

Everyone left the fire, which was bright orange now, to prepare for the game. Percy was with Annabeth, who specially wanted to battle the Hogwarts trio, whom Percy had explained the rules to.

Percy and Annabeth went for a walk in the usual capture the flag area, to "form a plan", according to Annabeth. They discussed about the tactics they were going to use until the conversation moved to the Hogwarts trio.

"So – what do you think of them?" asked Percy.

"I still don't get how wands work," said Annabeth, looking deeply troubled, but at the same time enthusiastic. "I'm pretty sure they use normal wood – is there something magical sealed inside the wood? Like – a phoenix feather or something? Where is the magic coming from? Why –"

Annabeth was quickly shut up as Percy kissed her. They stopped in their tracks, and fell apart when a nymph giggled at them.

"Why – there was no need for that!" blurted out Annabeth, blushing furiously. Percy smirked.

"You're cute when you're trying to figure things out,"

"But still," said Annabeth, not making eye contact. "Anyway, what about you?"

"I think they're cool people," said Percy easily. "Especially Harry. He seems like my type of guy."

"And me Hermione," said Annabeth. "She seems like she's going to understand everything I explain to her. Unlike you, Seaweed Brain,"

"Hey!" protested Percy as Annabeth laughed.

"Ron seems like a cool guy too," said Percy, deciding to ignore Annabeth's teases.

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "He seems to like Hermione."

"What?" said Percy, furrowing his eyebrows. "I thought Hermione liked Harry."

"And she likes him back, I think, seeing she's really protective over him, when he was teased by Clarisse." said Annabeth easily.

"How can you be sure, Wise Girl?"

"Because I'm not a Seaweed Brain,"

"Oh come on, Annabeth, Harry totally likes Hermione, don't make him the loner,"

"Believe me, I think he thinks Hermione as a sister, almost. And she thinks him as a brother. Basically, closer than friends, but far from couples,"

Then suddenly, they heard footsteps. They turned around to find Harry walking through the forest, enjoying the scenery.

"You're right, I think Hermione as a sister and me a brother to her," answered Harry, joining them. Percy could see Annabeth thinking, _did he see us kissing?_

"I just got here, I'm really sorry for eavesdropping. I didn't mean to, Ron and Hermione are always fighting, its driving me mad, so I decided to walk through the forest. Didn't realize you two were here too." apologized Harry. Percy exhaled in relief. He'd just got here. He'd never seen them kiss. Annabeth looked relieved, too.

"It's fine, really," said Annabeth. "I take a walk through here too, when this Seaweed Brain is driving me mad,"

"Hey!" protested Percy, as Harry grinned.

"You two are really like Ron and Hermione," said Harry, as they continued to tease each other.

"Those two, I doubt Ron will propose seriously."

"So they _are _couples!" exclaimed Annabeth, "See, Seaweed Brain, I told you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Percy, shrugging.

Then, Harry's cell phone rang. Dumbledore had got it for him at a Muggle store, saying he'd need this when he was out of Hogwarts. He'd just got it today, when they went to the Headmaster's office in the morning to bring him with them to Camp Half-Blood.

"I have Ms. Weasley's home number in there, Harry," Dumbledore had said, winking. Harry felt glad that Dumbledore had put it in there for him.

As Harry picked it up, he could hear Ginny's beautiful voice:

"Hello? Is this Harry? Harry James Potter?"

Percy and Annabeth stayed quiet, but looked interested.

"Yes, and is this Ms. Ginevra Weasley?"

"You know I hate being called by my full name, Muriel is enough."

Harry smiled and Annabeth knew this person was important, at least in Harry's love life.

"How did you find out my number, though?" asked Harry.

"Oh, probably the same way you got mine," laughed Ginny. Harry was so glad he could hear her laugh again.

"Dumbledore!" they both said at the same time. They started to crack up.

Annabeth gave Percy a look. He didn't seem to get it. Seaweed Brain.

"Anyway, what's up?" said Harry, catching his breath.

"Oh, just checking in on you, of course."

"I thought Ron said you needed to stop obsessing over me? Your _brother_, you know?" laughed Harry.

"Oh, he's my brother alright, but sometimes I just can't believe he's related to me."

"Pfft, don't be so mean to him, Ginny."

"I'm doing fine, alright." said Harry. "No need to worry, just in New York in some magical Camp."

"You're – you're in NEW YORK?" shouted Ginny. Harry moved his phone far from his ears. Percy and Annabeth snorted in amusement.

"Oh my gosh, New York! I've always wanted to go there!"

"Well, sorry, Ginny, I don't think you can come," apologized Harry. He didn't want Ginny to get disappointed. "But I could still ask the camp director, Mr. D – I don't think he's going to be fine with it though – his temper is quite short."

Ginny laughed mildly, and said, "If you could, it'd be wonderful! Absolutely!"

Over on Ginny's side, he could hear a dish crashing, and Mrs. Weasley yelling, "Ginny, get off the phone and help me with the dinner!"

Ginny was shouting, but he couldn't hear properly, Ginny must be covering the receiver. It sounded like – "Mum! Stop! I'm trying to talk with Harry here!"

He couldn't hear what Mrs. Weasley said, but he knew her almost all his childhood, and he knew she wasn't the person to give up so easily.

He was confirmed right, when Ginny returned, saying, "I'm sorry, Harry. Mum says I _need _to help. Call you soon,"

"I'll be waiting," Harry said.

"Love you,"

"I – I do too," stuttered Harry, turning bright red. Annabeth smirked.

Then he hung up.

"I'm – I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you guys to wait so long," apologized Harry. "I thought I'd be a simple call, didn't realize it was Ginny, Ron's sister."

"It's fine, really." said Percy, waving his hands. "What I'm worried about is that phones attract monst –"

A huge growling made the rest of Percy's sentence inaudible. Harry, Percy, and Annabeth all took out their own weapons, looking around at their surroundings.

"This can't be good," murmured Annabeth.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know," said Harry, gripping his wand tightly. It was his first monster encounter after all.

Right then, a gigantic hell hound jumped out from behind a rock. It was bigger than Mrs. O'Leary, for sure.

"Well, Fluffy was this big, but at least she fell asleep easily." murmured Harry.

"Who the hell is Fluffy?" asked Percy, wielding his pen.

"Oh – this giant three headed dog my friend Hagrid had – I met him in a corridor once – it's a long story."

"Sounds interesting, I'd love to hear it, but just not now, okay?" said Annabeth, jumping backwards as the dog snapped its gigantic, smelly jaw at her.

The group slowly stepped backwards, and Harry made the first move.

"_Stupefy!"_

The red spell bounced off the dog, who continued to walk towards them stealthly, teeth bared and spit dripping dangerously.

"Well, that didn't work." said Harry. Annabeth laughed nervously.

Percy ran forwards, and with his pen, which in Harry's surprise, turned into a celestial bronze sword, he stabbed right in its right front paw. The beast howled in agony as the paw – only the paw, unfortunately – started to disintegrate.

"Do you have something – some spell that works as a sword maybe? That leaves a gash?" panted Percy, who'd just returned to their side.

Harry had just done a Shield Charm – "_Protego!" – _to somewhat prevent the giant beast from biting them.

"Well, there actually is, but – I've had a bad history with it…" said Harry, remembering when around a year ago, he'd performed it on Malfoy, and it was pretty bad.

"But I guess I have no choice," Harry, then gulped, wished himself luck, looked at the now ready-to-pounce dog, pointed at the dog's leg, and shouted,

"_Sectumsempra!"_

The leg cut clearly off, and the hellhound howled in pain as it landed in the earth with his bleeding stump of a leg. It started to disintegrate, and soon, it was gone in a storm of golden dust.

"Wow," said Annabeth, her eyes wide open. "But I wonder where that hellhound came from. He must be important, because the bigger the hellhound is, the more dangerous task Hades gives him. So he makes sure the target – in this case, us – dies. But he underestimated us, I guess. Or you, Harry, I bet he didn't expect you to be here with us."

"Neat," clapped Percy, who had recapped his sword, now a normal ballpoint pen.

"Now, let's get back to camp, they must be nearly done preparing and wondering where the heck we are."


	5. Chapter 5 - Let the Game Begin!

_**Okay, this is the 5 Chapter already, but I don't think it'll end in a short while. I've got to progress into important parts... Sorry, this is my first crossover, after all xD **_

_**Don't forget to Review, and Favourite! Love you Followers!**_

* * *

Percy, Annabeth, and Harry came back to the main camp after the hellhound battle, where everyone was waiting, fully prepared and teams sorted. Everyone turned to look at the three, who separated, Harry joining Ron and Hermione and Percy and Annabeth went to their team: red.

"Where were you, Harry?" asked Hermione, with a furious look in her eyes. She was wearing a battle helmet, with a hint of blue. He received the same one from Ron, and answered, "Just had a walk through the forest, and a dog popped up. Had to fight it."

"Why would you fight a dog?" asked Ron, confused. "I mean, they're not exactly monsters, are they?"

"Long story, I'll tell you after the game," whispered Harry, as Chiron started to explain the rules.

"Now, we've had plenty of Capture the Flag games, but here are the rules. Form a plan, defend your team's flag, and get the other teams flag. Bring it back to home base. No killing allowed." said Chiron simply. Everyone nodded, even Ron.

The blue team went to the right side of the stream, and the red team to the left. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, in the blue team, wielded their wands, and meanwhile, Percy and Annabeth was at the opposite end, discussing tactics - well, mainly Annabeth. Percy was more focused on battling the Hogwarts trio.

Chiron was at the stream, ready to signal the start of the game.

"Ready? Set, START!" Chiron boomed, his front hoofs in the air.

The battle between the flags went quite uneventful. Everyone did what they could - there were some intruders, but they were quickly caught. Percy was starting to get worried - Did Annabeth mess up on her plans? Was that it? No, it couldn't be, Annabeth _never _messed up a plan. Percy went out to find her, after badly injuring a blue team member's shoulder.

"Annabeth!" whispered Percy, approaching a hiding Annabeth.

"Shh! Seaweed Brain, you're going to mess up my plan!" whispered Annabeth angrily. She quickly motioned Percy to join her. Percy quickly went to join his girlfriend and crouched.

"What actually _is _your plan anyway?" asked Percy.

"Didn't you listen? The plan is, that we'll let the battle go uneventful, let them catch a few of our people, and so will we. Then, When they are slightly winning, they'll feel triumphant, right? That's when we go in. We will first battle the magic trio, who is the biggest threat, and we'll just rush in with Clarisse. But we need to be careful of arrows - Apollo cabin's surely defending like that. The other people will join in too - the other team won't know what to do. But we'll leave my cabin here, we don't want the Hermes cabin to sneak in while we attack. There might be traps by the Hephaestus cabin also, so you - Percy - have to disable them with water after cutting a gash in it. No machines work well while they're soaked in water, right?"

"So - your plan is to ruin their triumphant thoughts and their self-esteem? That's just mean," commented Percy.

"But this is a game," answered Annabeth simply. Percy shook his head. His girlfriend can be so cruel sometimes.

"C'mon, Percy, I think we've got to check." motioned Annabeth, sneaking out of her hiding spot.

Percy followed her, and he could hear from the other team's side, a triumphant shout. They probably were happy that he and Annabeth were no where to be seen. Percy has never doubted Annabeth before. Surely her plan will work.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, over at the blue team side..._**

"Are we actually winning?" asked Ron, jumping up and down. Hermione rolled her eyes, and said,

"Looks like it. But I didn't even see Percy and Annabeth! They were the elite, where are they?"

"I dunno," said Harry, blasting an area so that people would be knocked away. "Maybe they have a problem. Or that they forgot something."

"Doesn't seem like it," said Hermione, worriedly. "I think it's part of her plan. Remember, she said, "and I'm a great strategist.""

"Blimey," said Ron, apparently not listening to Hermione, but gazing over at the opposite side. "Look! Giant Invasion!"

There indeed was. They could see, from all the people rushing in, Percy, Annabeth, and the girl who insulted Ron, leading the group. Percy was running with his sword gripped in his hand, and Annabeth her knife. The mean girl was holding a spear - of electricity? Oh, this can't be good.

"Guys!" shouted Hermione to the other campers. "The Stoll brothers, could you please sneak into their base and try to get the flag? Bring some Hephaestus kids with you, so they could defend the flag when you get it. Apollo kids, please climb up in a tree and try to shoot them! And the rest of the Hephaestus kids, set up a trap, any sort of trap, and make it waterproof. We three will try to block them from the flag!"

Harry and Ron couldn't believe that she figured out a plan so quick. Man, what was in the brain of hers?

Everyone seemed to approve of Hermione's plan. It was the only plan to guide them away from losing, so they had no other choice, really.

They could see Connor and Travis Stoll sneaking off, unnoticed by the invading party. Hephaestus cabin quickly set up a row of traps, and waterproof. Apollo cabin had already positioned themselves in a tree, and was beginning to shoot the red team.

"Come on, we've got to help!" shouted Harry, rushing in and shouting, _"Stupefy!"_

A guy fell down, stunned. He was trampled by his teammates, and Harry wondered if he had hurt him bad.

He proceeded, and tried to find Percy Jackson, the water dude. He was the biggest threat, or at least it seemed like it to him. He continued to Stun people along the way, and occasional Disarming. Their Disarmed weapons were lost in a second in the rushing horde.

"Whatever happens, I will _never _use Sectumsempra. Never." murmured Harry.

"What did you say?" someone said.

Harry immediately turned around to see Percy Jackson, holding his sword.

"I wanted to battle you," said Percy simply. "Will you?"

"Gladly." replied Harry, and Percy smiled, before rushing and hitting his shoulder with the hilt of the sword.

Harry backed away, and yelled, "_Protego!" _An invisible shield appeared before Harry. Percy had just tried to attack Harry's other shoulder, but was blocked by the Charm.

"_Expelliarmus!_" yelled Harry, pointing at Percy. Percy's sword dropped, and he was confused. Harry then stroke.

"_Stupefy!_" he yelled, but Percy had dodged it, and had grabbed his sword. He was eyeing the Shield.

"Now _that's _pretty neat." he said, before striking again. This time he aimed for Harry's leg.

But Harry had jumped out of the way, and had shouted, "_Incendio!" _

The spell landed on Percy's shoe, but he was quite immune to fire. Harry, of course, realized he was. Percy put it out with a quick spray of water he summoned.

Percy now was sweating. Harry was panting. Percy, with his powers, summoned water, and blasted Harry with it. Harry was downright soaked, and he secretly wished Dumbledore had taught him the spell he used to dry Harry's clothes in the cave with the fake Horcrux.

While Harry was distracted, Percy stroke again, and this time, Harry's wand arm.

Harry stumbled, and gripped his wand harder. He thought for a second, and shouted, "_Locomotor Mortis!"_

It hit Percy straight on his leg, and he fell hard on the forest floor. His legs were glued together, and he couldn't stand up.

"I - I guess you won," said Percy, humiliatedly. "Good battle."

"No, no one won," said Harry. "I think you sprained my wand arm, and I'm soaking wet. Now I can't battle either."

"I guess a tie?"

"A tie." agreed Harry.

"I'm not going to let you go, though, so I'll put you in a tree." said Harry. Percy groaned.

"Oh, not the tree, I want to battle!" groaned Percy. "Oh, well, you're going to pay, Harry."

Harry smiled, and performed the Levitation Charm to lift Percy up the tree with his left arm, which was a difficulty. Percy almost fell to the ground. Then he left for the infirmary, to treat his arm.

2 elites down on each team.

* * *

**_Well, I guess that's that. It was quite short, I'm sorry, but this was just done in the morning, and I'm going to go out. XD Next time, we're going to watch Annabeth and Hermione battle! The girl battle! (And no, not the hair pulling kind, the one similar to the battle we just witnessed.)_**

**_And we'll keep that battle short, and move on to the important part of the story, which is that Volde - *mouth blocked*_**

**_Anyway, review and favourite if you enjoyed! Love you, followers!_**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Girls' Fight!

_**Yay! Chapter 6! xD It's here, fresh and ready to be read!**_

_**I know I said the fight would be short, but I couldn't control myself... I mean Annabeth and Hermione fighting! C'mon!**_

_**And embrace yourselves, the bad peeps are coming next chapter! *DUN DUN DUNNN* Enjoy the good lot when you can before we jump into the unpleasant lot... Voldy and Kronos! Oooooooooh! Creepy!**_

_**But for now, enjoy chapter 6! XD**_

* * *

While Harry was fighting Percy, Annabeth was walking through the trees, quite nervous. She didn't know how wizards fought, she was only used to monster battles, with swords and armour. She never even saw the wizard trio battle before. Just a few spells, but that was it. She didn't want to think about what offensive spells could do.

Gripping her knife more tightly, Annabeth went to look for Hermione, who seemed like the cleverest of the three. There was high chance that she was good at battling. But Hermione wouldn't know how she fought, either. But she never, ever underestimated her.

Annabeth came to a stop on a rock, where she sat. She thought about the defensive spells Hermione sure was going to use. Like a one that creates a shield, maybe? How was she going to break through all that?

That moment, someone crept up behind her. Using her Greek senses, she immediately stood up, and held her knife up.

"Who's there?" Annabeth asked, loudly. "Come out, or I'm going to find _you!"_

But there was no one there. But her ears couldn't have failed her. She decided to look around.

Annabeth searched the trees, behind boulders, and any possible hiding spot she could find. She was about to give up when she bumped into an invisible thing.

She groped for it, but the thing quickly ran away. So it must be a who.

"Who are you?" Annabeth shouted. Then she realized, only wizards can turn invisible.

"Hermione, Ron, or Harry?" she asked.

"You're clever," said a voice, a females. Annabeth immediately recognized the British accent.

Hermione then turned visible, waving her wand. Annabeth wielded her knife, and said,

"Why won't you fight invisible?"

"Because it wouldn't be fair," said Hermione simply, wielding her weapon also. "I bet I'm going to lose, I never fought with a demigod before. And I just started fighting people about an year ago. The bad wizards supporting Voldemort, called Death Eaters. I would fight invisible with _them, _but not you."

"Whatever you say." said Annabeth. She realized Hermione was stubbornly fair. Like her boyfriend.

Then Hermione stroke, and without saying a word, she produced a red spell which looked dangerous, so she dodged. Annabeth was surprised. Performing spells without saying a single word? Impressive. Fit for the cleverest witch in – what was it? – Hogwarts.

Annabeth lunged with her knife in hand, for Hermione's right shoulder. Hermione noticed and quickly blocked her with a magical looking shield. Annabeth hit it, and bounced backwards, landing on her feet. Hermione produced another spell, which was red also, but looked sort of different. Annabeth made it for a tree, to dodge. But the spell hit her toe, and she dropped her knife. What was that spell? A disarming spell, maybe? Useful, Annabeth thought. Hermione then pointed her wand at the knife, but oh no, Annabeth wouldn't let her knife exposed to the enemy. She quickly saved it before Hermione blasted the ground before it.

"You're quick." commented Hermione, but still alert. Annabeth didn't reply. Because she was behind her back!

Hermione quickly noticed, dodged, and jumped behind a tree. She used another Explosion Spell, which barely hit Annabeth, who was diving at Hermione's legs. Hermione jumped, but Annabeth still managed to cut her ankle. Hermione groaned, and tried to heal it. It sort of healed, but not fully.

Annabeth wondered, if this battle was going to get longer and longer until the sun set, because there was no progress at all. She's got to aim for Hermione's arm, or leg.

Annabeth rushed in again, and Hermione produced another shield. Annabeth dodged it, and made it for Hermione's wand arm. She noticed that Annabeth was targetting her arm, though, so she quickly performed a spell, the _Petrificus Totallus. _But Annabeth dodged it, and aimed for Hermione's knee. Hermione took a cut to her left knee, and Annabeth jumped back, to see how Hermione was. She was limping, so now she had a chance of winning. She just had to get her weapon – the wand.

Annabeth lunged again, but Hermione already performed a Stunning Spell. Annabeth ducked as the Spell hit the tree and blasted it into bits. Powerful.

Hermione's knee seemed to be getting weaker. Harry _had _said that he killed the darkest wizard of all time, Voldemort, just yesterday. She and Ron must've helped. So she was overall not in a good condition, knee injured or not. That gave Annabeth an advantage.

Annabeth, throwing away the worry for Hermione's condition,lunged again. She snatched Hermione's wand from her hand, and jumped back. Hermione smiled.

"I guess you win." said Hermione, sitting, her back on a tree. "But please don't fight Ron, because, no offence, if you can beat me, he's not going to win."

"That's bad, because Clarisse – the one who Harry cursed, you know – went to look for Ron. And she's not the nicest in the Camp." said Annabeth, worriedly.

"Oh, I told him he needed to practice spells when we were in Hogwarts." said Hermione, shaking her head. "I _told _him that they'd be useful. But you know what he said? "_Hermione, you know I hate books. Classes are enough! Harry, want a game of wizard chess?"_

Annabeth chuckled. "But I'd like to see the books. They would be interesting. Can I?"

"Sure, if you give me my wand back!" said Hermione, stretching out her hand. But Annabeth shook her head.

"You might heal yourself again and you'd be able to fight. I'm sorry, but I can't stand it if my plans don't work." said Annabeth, watching Hermione's head drop. "But I promise I'll give it back when the game ends."

Hermione smiled. "I guess that's the bad thing about battling a daughter of the goddess of war and wisdom. But Harry's totally going to reck you!"

"Or will he?" said Annabeth, smiling, and took Hermione to the infirmary, where Harry was.

"Harry!" said Hermione, hugging him. Harry grunted.

"Ow! Hermione, can't you see my arm here?" Harry said, waving his bandaged arm.

"I'm sorry," Hermione chuckled, and she sat down.

"It's fine. But did you lose against Annabeth?" said Harry, standing up from the bed.

"Well – yeah. She's quite fast, and smart. You don't want to battle her. But what about you? Did you fight someone?" said Hermione, rolling up her jeans on the nurse's instructions. There was a gash, but not that bad.

"Yeah, Percy, and we tied, because he injured my arm and I put him up a tree, his legs stuck together." said Harry, sitting on a chair beside Hermione's bed, where she was getting treatment.

"Oh, miss nurse, I have a better idea." Hermione said, and the nurse stared up at her, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean, this is the best I can do. You'd have to wait a while before it heals completely." the nurse said. Hermione just said, "Unless it's magic."

"Harry, can you please summon my bead bag? I brought it here." asked Hermione, with her nurse leaving, shaking her head.

"Sure," said Harry, lifting his left arm. "But don't blame me if everything falls out, this is _not _my wand arm."

"_Accio bead bag!"_

The bead bag came flying, rather wobbly. It landed on Hermione's bed safely, though.

"Then find the Dittany for me, please?" asked Hermione. Harry smirked.

"The old trick, huh?" he said, before Summoning the bottle with Dittany in it.

"Thanks, Harry." said Hermione, smiling, before opening the bottle top and applying it to her knee. Harry watched as the Dittany did its work and the knee was fully healed.

"I never get bored of watching Dittany do its thing." commented Harry.

"Come on, I'll heal your arm, too." said Hermione. Harry folded up his sleeves, and undid the bandage. The gash was pretty bad. It was turning black around the opening.

"I guess he went hard on you?" commented Hermione.

"Yeah." said Harry, flinching in pain. "Do it quick, I want to get this thing over with!"

"Alright, alright." said Hermione, and she poured a little bit on to Harry's arm. The magical herb healed it right away.

"But even though we're healed, I haven't got a wand. Annabeth took it." said Hermione.

"I bet the red team didn't expect Dittany to come to our aid, though." grinned Harry, touching his now healed arm. "And that's called progress."

* * *

_**So... did you enjoy it? xD If you did, Review and Favourite! :D I live off them, like most fanfic authors. **_

_**Until next time, when Voldy and Kronos will come to play, see you peeps! Love you, followers! 3**_


End file.
